


Concentrate

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 19, Fluff, I made this in like 5 minutes, M/M, Nathmarc November, but oh well, concentrate, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 19 of NathMarc November.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Concentrate

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is so short! I almost forgot to write this 😅 Still, I hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Nathaniel,” Marc pokes his boyfriend, “I’m bored.”

“Work on the plot”

“I already did that,” Marc pouts, “What are you working on?” Marc asks, leaning over.

“Just some comic panels,” Nathaniel answers, tongue poking out slightly as the drawing gets more detailed.

“You’re so cute when you work,” Marc says.

“Yes, you’re cute when you work too,” Nathaniel sighs, “so why don’t you go be cute. I need to concentrate, I have to draw 4 more pages by tomorrow.”

Marc groans a little, but goes back to his seat, “You work too hard,” he mumbles.

Nathaniel sighs, looking over at his boyfriends, “You’re so dramatic.”

“I thought you were concentrating.”

Nathaniel blushes a little, “I am!” He says, going back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/CgBPz9z


End file.
